The Whims of a Cat
by Upsidog
Summary: Kagome ultimately travels through the well because she was looking for her cat. If the cat didn't explore there, Kagome would never have broken his seal in the past, and he would still be on that tree in her time.


**Woot, my first fanfiction. So anyway, if you read this, I REALLY REALLY want to know what you think so please review! If you love it, that's wonderful because I'll be inspired to write more. If you think it's stupid, even better cuz then you can tell me why it's so bad and I will be able to improve my writing! REVIEW!! Oh, and this is in progress. Make me write more before I forget about it. Review. Now on to story.**

A cat was wandering around the well. She sniffed the door.

"Hey, come back! I want to play!" The boy ran toward her. Oh no. She didn't like it when he played. She looked toward the door to the well, and decided that it wasn't worth hiding in. Too creepy. She ran off in the opposite direction.

HHH

"Bye father!"

"Hey, where are you going?"  
"Inuyasha's forest!"

"Wait!"

Kagome's father touched her shoulder and she turned around. He studied her face.

"You've been going there a lot lately. You haven't been up to anything, have you?"

"No. Just walking."

"You were thinking of undoing his seal, weren't you."

"No. Good idea!" She made a face as if it was revolutionary and it was the best idea she'd heard all day.

"You are kidding, right?"

"Duh."

"Well, good. Don't forget to be back in time for lunch."

"Sure!" Kagome ran out the door in the direction of Inuyasha's forest.

HHH

There he was.

There was the arrow.

And there was the glass

Kagome hated that glass. She wanted to touch Inuyasha's ears. They looked so soft. And his face was so peaceful. He almost looked troubled, though, under the relaxed expression, as if he had died under great stress that became hidden when his muscles relaxed. She stared at his closed eyes. She asked herself for the umpteenth time what color they were. Would they be a soft, warm chocolate? Or would they be dazzlingly blue? She stared hard at his face, trying to decide. He definitely looked more like a blue-eyed sort of person. She imagined his eyes being big and blue, shiny and serious. She rested her gaze on the glass that surrounded him. There was more than one barrier, actually. There was an iron fence with diamond-shaped links and barbed wire at the top. That was easily thwarted. Anyone could get over it if they were careful, and Kagome had had a lot of practice climbing it without getting stuck by the barbs. On the inside of that there was a large, thick glass dome covering Inuyasha all around. And under that there was a kekkai that her father kept. You could clearly see where it was by all the paper seals on it. _There are too many seals around here. _She wished that all the seals in the area would disappear.

Of course, he was evil. He had single-handedly destroyed entire towns and cities. He had betrayed the woman who loved him, and she was forced to seal him like that. Inuyasha must have been very cold-hearted to decieve her like that. Kagome thought of all the destruction and pain that was caused by him. He didn't look that powerful or evil. Most of the youkai in the mythology books were huge, disgusting, and ate humans. Inuyasha didn't look like he would eat a person. He looked very human except for his ears and hair. Aside from those obvious traights, Inuyasha also had large canine teeth. Kagome had never actually seen all of them, but when she first successfully climbed the fence, she was able to get much closer to him and she noticed that one very pointy tooth was poking out from under his upper lip. He also had long, sharp nails.

She stared at him wistfully, begging his eyes to open.

HHH

"Dad, why is Inuyasha sealed like that?" It was obvious, but she wanted to hear his reasons. Maybe she would learn something.

"What kind of question is that? He's a dangerous maniac, that's why. If he was alive and unsealed, he would kill everyone just by _thinking _it."

"What color are his eyes?"

"What? Why do you want to know that?"

"Do you know?"

"Of course not. No one knows. They're probably bloody red. Or black, like his heart."

"Did he really betray Kikyou?"

He eyed her warily. "What's with all these stupid questions?"

"I'm just wondering. Everyone says he's evil and destructive, but he looks so peaceful…"

"Everyone looks peaceful when they're dead, stupid."

Kagome sighed. "Goodbye." She walked out the door. Her dad didn't have to ask where she was going.

HHH

There he hung on the tree. Kagome cursed the arrow that bound him. She knew he was evil, but… she just had this feeling. She was desperate to unseal him. She pressed her face against the glass. He was still about fifteen feet away from her, and the kekkai was about ten feet away from the glass.

She pressed the shovel into the dirt and was surpised to see how easily it went in. She scooped up the dirt and dumped it a few feet away. When the hole got to be about a foot deep, the dirt got rockier. She shoveled determinedly.

After a few hours she was exhausted. Her back and legs hurt especially. She stretched for a minute or so, then placed the patch of grass she had previously dug up over the hole. She stood back and looked at it. It was good enough to not be noticed unless you were as close to it as she was. She walked tiredly home.

HHH

She stopped digging and looked at the hole. It had been three days and it was now considerably deeper. Now was the point where she had to turn it to go under the fence. This proved to be much more difficult than digging straight down, but she pressed on. After two more days, she felt as if she was close to the surface. She poked the shovel at the ground above, hard. She looked through the glass and saw that it had come through! Quickly, her heat pumping from excitement, she finished the hole. She crawled through it, getting covered with dirt in the process. She ran the ten feet that separated her from the kekkai. The kekkai was much closer to Inuyasha than the other barriers were. Inuyasha's face was only about a foot away now. Kagome put her hand out to see where the kekkai was, and was surprised that it seemed very close to him. Looking at the positions of the seals, it almost seemed as if she was in the kekkai. She walked closer and put out a hand to touch Inuyasha's face, expecting to be blocked by the kekkai. Finding only air, she laughed. _Dad must have tied the seals to strings and hung them from the top of the glass to fool people! _This actually made sense when she thought about it. There would be no wind in the glass dome, and it wouldn't be that hard to position the seals so it looked like there was a powerful kekkai around Inuyasha. She touched Inuyasha's face, and then his ears. They _were_ soft! She was almost temped to pull his eyelid open to see his eye color, but somehow it seemed disrespectful or something. She touched his hair, and that was soft, too. She said his name. "Inuyasha." She thought for a moment she saw his ears perk up. Kagome laughed. She had finally seen Inuyasha up close! She stared at the arrow. Should she do it? Yes! No. She couldn't possibly set him loose like that. He would eat her. His peaceful face pleaded with her. His closed eyes...

She grabbed the arrow and pulled it out with all her strength.

The eyes snapped open. Gold! His eyes were gold! She stared into them, overjoyed. The amber-gold looked back at her, surprised. "Kikyou? Did you free me?"

Kagome's eyes widened at his voice. It was higher than she had expected it to be. It was still nice. "I'm not Kikyou. I'm Kagome. I'm very sorry, but Kikyou died a long time ago… five hundred years, actually…"

"WHAT?! Five hundred years?!"

Kagome looked back into his shocked, golden eyes. Then he spoke. "Hey, are you a descendant of Kikyou? Your faces are freaking identical."

Kagome gasped. A descendant of Kikyou? No, it was impossible. Kikyou had died immediatly after sealing Inuyasha from the wounds he gave her during their fight. "No, we're not related. She died right after she sealed you, you see..."

"She died that soon…." The gold looked darker.

Kagome touched his shoulder, hoping he could tell that she cared.

Inuyasha realized he was showing emotions. He hated emotions. He liked being the tough guy that could handle anything. He made an excuse. "Let's go to the village. I want to see what it looks like after five hundred years."

Kagome bit her lip. She had unsealed him on a whim and was still trying to work out how to explain to the world that she had unleashed a demon.

"You devastated hundreds of towns before you died, and you tricked Kikyou into thinking you loved her. How do I know you won't destroy everything all over again?"

"_Hundreds _of towns? Time out!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's head and made her look at him. "Listen here! I never betrayed Kikyou, she betrayed me! She told me I could become full human by using the Shikon no Tama. She told me I would be happier as a human… but when I met her where we were supposed to for the transformation, she shot arrows at me… I attacked the town and stole the Shikon no Tama, and that's when she imprisoned me on this stupid tree! One town, not much damage, and she betrayed _me_!" He slumped to the ground, pouting. Kagome wasn't very surprised. It would make sense that history would distort what actually happened, and she had always had a feeling that Inuyasha was good. She sat down next to him and touched his ear, which twitched. She giggled.

"What are YOU laughing at?"

Kagome stopped laughing. "Sorry…" Inuyasha remained silent. They sat there for a long time against the tree. Inuyasha appeared to be in deep thought. For Kagome, it felt nice just being next to him. They sat there in peaceful silence for a long time. The dome muted everything outside and they could hear nothing but their own quiet breathing. Kagome was glad for the rest. She had been digging for a long time, and it was good to finally be sitting next to Inuyasha. She could feel the heat from his skin and his breathing. She had never seen him breathe before. She watched his shoulders rise and fall. In all the years she had watched him he had been completely motionless, but now he was alive and as healthy as if he had only taken a long nap.

Inuyasha stared at the forest outside of the dome. It had not seemed to have changed much from what he remembered. The only thing different was the heat. The glass dome amplified the sun's energy and made the inside of the dome very warm. The heat was making him drowsy, and he noticed that Kagome's eyes were closed. She was really smiling though. _The same smile as Kikyou's. _Kagome moved in her sleep to rest her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. This irked Inuyasha, and he was tempted to push her off. He would have, too, had she not looked the spit of Kikyou. And he was tired. _I shouldn't be tired. I've been freaking asleep for five hundred years. _But the heat was too comfortable, and Kagome's exhaustion was seeping into his shoulder and spreading throughout his body. He watched it spread into his arms and legs, and his feet relaxed. He felt it probing his mind, trying to make him stop thinking. He resisted, but gradually his eyes closed again, and with a sigh of defeat he fell asleep, his head resting on Kagome's.

HHH

She had had the most wonderful dream. It had involved Inuyasha somehow, and also pancakes and a lot of laughter, but the more she tried to grab onto it the more it evaded her grasp, until all she was left with was the contentedness she had felt in the dream. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the trees shrouded in a ghostly navy blue. She heard a scuffling next to her and looked down quickly. Inuyasha was running in his sleep! Kagome laughed silently. He looked very human, but he had dog dreams! Inuyasha growled softly.

Kagome looked at her watch. Eight PM. Her mother would be panicking by now. And what to do with Inuyasha? She couldn't possibly leave him here, but she also couldn't see taking him home. However, there was no other choice. She could not leave him here by himself. She had grown up being told that Inuyasha would kill anyone that came near. He was supposed to be a monster. She looked down at him, and thought that he was obviously not as ferocious as everyone thought he was, however, she couldn't really be sure. As much trouble as she was sure to get in, taking him with her was her best bet.

"Inuyasha," She said his name nervously. He looked like the type that minds being woken up, and she was a little afraid of his claws. She tentativly poked his shoulder. "Inuyasha."

His peaceful countenance was shattered. The eyelids snapped open, and the amber looked about ferociously, daring the person who woke him to appear. What they found was a girl, trying to smile in a friendly way, but not enough to pacify him. He leaped to his feet and growled.

Fear crawled onto Kagome's toes and spread through her legs and arms and neck, but she didn't allow it to get to her head. She smiled warmly.

"Inuyasha-sama, I'm very sorry to have woken you up, but we have to go now. I need to explain to my dad that I unsealed you. He'll be worrying about me."

Inuyasha restrained himself from scratching the girl. She had unsealed him after all, and she bore such a resemblance to Kikyou that he couldn't bring himself to harm her. Much as she deserved it for disturbing his sleep.

"Fine. Let's go then. And I'm hungry. Just walk to the village without me, I'll catch some food then follow your smell to your house." He crawled through the hole under the dome, hopped the fence and scampered off on all fours before Kagome could stop him.

Oh God. There was a demon on the loose. Who knew if he could be trusted? What reason did he have to follow her anyway? Kagome didn't know what else to do but to walk home and pray that Inuyasha would keep his promise.

**Review, I need to know how to improve this and how to write the rest! CHOOSE THE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW. Even if all you have to say is "l0l g00d st0ry 1 lyk 1t l0l0l0l0l." REVIEW NAO. Please, I beg you.  
**


End file.
